thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dating Shame
Raven and Chelsea go on a TV show called "TermiDate" to win a date with a boy named Chad. Meanwhile, Cory lies to Tanya and Victor to stay home alone when they say that he is not old enough to do so. Synopsis When Raven, Chelsea and Eddie are at the Chill Grill, they spot Victor talking to Rodney Rivers, who they learn is making a new dating show, and they’re filming part of it at the Chill Grill. Raven and Chelsea don’t understand why people would want to embarrass themselves by participating in shows like that, but when they see the guy they win the date with, they both change their minds and decide to go on the show. Eddie also wants to participate in the show, but behind the scenes, which earns him apart as Rodney’s assistant. Before they’re getting ready to film the show Raven has a vision of herself on the show saying that Chelsea’s a loser. Raven suggests that maybe it’s not a good idea to go on the show because they might get competitive, but Chelsea, who assumes she’s talking about her, reassures her that she won’t say anything mean about her. Raven tells Eddie about her vision, and Eddie just suggests that Raven doesn’t call her a loser, which Raven decides makes sense. Raven and Chelsea beat out their two rivals, Crystal and Claudia, in the first round, leaving them as the two finalists in the show. As Crystal and Claudia leave the set, taking the "Walk of Shame", Claudia snaps, "Yeah, well, he ain’t all that anyway!" When Rodney makes Raven watch a video about what Chelsea said about her the day before Chelsea says that Raven is a backstabber. And when Chelsea sees Raven’s video she sees Raven call her a loser. By the time they’re meant to start the next section of the show, neither of them are very happy with each other. Eddie is suspicious about how Rodney got Raven and Chelsea to say mean things about each other, and he tells Eddie that he filmed them saying nice things and edited them to make them look mean. Raven and Chelsea are determined not to be the loser, and after drawing in the first round, an egg-eating contest, have to hang above a tar-pit. While they are arguing about calling each other names during the round, Eddie finds the copy of the video with what they originally said about each other. When they hear the nice things the other said, they apologize to each other and make up. They then tell Rodney that they’re quitting the show, because their friendship isn’t worth fighting over a boy. Meanwhile Cory feels that he’s too old to have a baby sitter while his parents attend a wedding; when the babysitter, Ms. Wilson, cancels on account of being ill, he doesn’t tell Tanya and Victor about it. This results in them leaving him alone (as well as walking around the house barefoot and without pants). But after watching a scary movie and hearing Tanya try to get back into the house, Cory realizes that being home alone was scarier than he initially thought. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Starring *Roger Lodge as Rodney Rivers *Byron Fox as Chad *Christel Khalil as Crystal *Stephanie Sawyer as Claudia Quotes Claudia: (about Chad, as she and Crystal take the Walk of Shame) Yeah? Well, he ain’t all that anyway! Goofs * When Chelsea and Raven are hanging from the bar over the tar pit, Chelsea shouts "left hand" and "right hand" but uses the wrong hands when she says them. 217 217